


Icing the Cake

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: Bad MSR [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack, NSFW, Smut, bad fic is the best fic, sex wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: A desperately horny Scully decides to finally make a move on Mulder.





	Icing the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Intentionally terrible, entirely indecent, and absolutely NSFW. You will ~~definitely~~ probably be scarred.

Dana Scully was as horny as a rhinoceros in heat. Her holes were achingly empty and she needed someone to fill them. ASAP. It didn’t matter how many fingers she slid in her pussy or how many expensive vibrating dildos she had; nothing could compare to the feeling of a hot raw cock throbbing inside her. The problem was she did not have a manly member at her disposal. And besides, there was only one certain foxy cock she was interested in plugging her holes with anyway.

So one day, while on a case at a motel in the middle of nowhere, she decided to finally seduce her partner, Fox Mulder. She had already been in love with him for many years now and she was ready for him to ice her cake.

As luck would have it, the motel only had one room with one bed left. It was now or never. She informed Mulder that she needed to change her clothes. But before he could even answer, she crossed her arms across her body to pull her practical sweater over her head. Scully was stripping right in front of him! Scully! His Scully! Mulder could not believe it.

Oh no, Mulder covered his eyes with his hand. They were just platonic partners. He couldn’t look at that. Unless she wanted him to be looking at that. She knew he was there, she knew he could see her. What kind of game was she playing? Oh Mulder, stop it! You’re being silly. Or was he?

Mulder peeked through his fingers to see Scully standing before him in devastatingly beautiful matching red lace bra and panties. It contrasted perfectly against her smooth pale Scullyskin, like a blood stain on freshly fallen snow. He was speechless.

She saw him hiding his face and immediately bit her lip looked down at the floor in shame. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he didn’t feel the same way. She was such a fool. Her face turned the same color as her hair and lingerie.

Mulder drew in a loud stunned breath. “Why Scully, that is the most magnificent over the shoulder boulder holder I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

Scully looked up at him hopefully, her big blue eyes quivering with embarrassed tears. “Really?” she whispered in disbelief. Did he really want her the way she wanted him?

Mulder reached out to caress her tiny face in his large warm hand and lowered his lips to hers in a very non-platonic way. Her mouth opened under his ministrations and he slipped her the tongue. Their tongues tangled as Scully raised up on tiptoe to get closer to him. She wound her hand in his thick luscious locks. Mulder groaned in pleasure.

Finally, after many minutes of kissing and making up for all the years they didn’t kiss, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. His beautiful mossy green hazel orbs, dark with lust, locked onto her cerulean ones as he finally answered the question she didn’t even remember asking. “Really. But you know what?”

“What?”

“It would look even better on the floor.”

“Oh Mulder,” Scully almost sobbed. “I thought you would never ask.”

Scully slowly slid one strap down her shoulder and then the other. She reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and dropped it to the floor.

Mulder licked his lips and stared at her voluptuous heaving breasts. He was so painfully hard, the hardest he had ever been in his whole life. His cock was practically poking a hole in his pants. He couldn’t decide what to do first. Should he touch them? Lick them? Bury his face in them? He reached out and put one hand over each boob. They were so warm and firm. He squeezed gently and watched in delighted rapture as Scully closed her eyes and moaned, arching into his hands.

Then, Scully reached down to cup the rock hard man mound tenting Mulder’s pants. He was  _so_  big. Boy Scouts could have camped under there. She had never felt a penis this large before. And she was a medical doctor.

Mulder made happy grunting noises, like a pig who had found his truffles. He ground his pelvis up into her hand. Her hand felt so much better than his hand. Even through the tight fabric of his pants, it was incomparable. Scully reached to undo the button of his pants, caressing his butt cheeks as she slid them down his hips along with his boxers. Mulder’s erection sprung into view like a jack-in-the-box.

Scully gasped aloud. Mulder’s wiggling wand was even bigger than she had thought! How would it ever all fit inside her? But Dana Scully was nothing if not a perfectionist. She always tried very hard at everything and everyone she did. Scully reached out shyly and boinged his penis with one finger. It was so bouncy. Like an Olympic diving board. And she was determined to win a gold medal on it.

Mulder’s contented sigh gave Scully the confidence she needed. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing girth and gave his thick shaft a firm squeezing tug. She knelt in front of him and admired the god-like appendage. It was so nice and firm and pink. She loved seeing what she did to him. It was like Niagara Falls in her panties. Also, her nipples were very hard and turgid.

Mulder had been sure he was at his absolute hardest before, but watching his partner gaze upon his pulsing love stick with such wonder and admiration brought him to a whole new level of hardness. Then Scully lowered her hot wet mouth to his cock and he was sure he had died and gone to heaven, even though he didn’t even believe in God.

“Mmm, so good,” Scully slurped as she nibbled on his Spooky sausage, licking the leaking precum off his throbbing, twitching head.

Mulder fisted his hand in her Titian hair, willing his legs not to give out beneath him. “Ahh Scully…don’t you…ah…know that…ohhh…it’s impolite…to talk with your mouth full?”

“Then maybe my mouth isn’t full enough yet,” Scully retorted sassily like the bad, bad girl she was.

So Mulder grabbed the back of her head and pushed himself in as far as he could go until his dick tip was playing tonsil hockey with her uvula. He was very impressed that she did not gag at all. Scully moaned in delight. Mulder tasted so good. Better than any other penis she had ever tasted. It was like her own personal Mulder-flavored lollipop. A FoxPop. Or maybe a MulderPop. She was too busy to decide at the moment. She really loved sucking his cock. All that time practicing on cucumbers so she wouldn’t disappoint him had finally paid off.

She reached out and grabbed herself a fistful of Mulderballs and juggled them in her hand like marbles. Mulder felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all. Watching her fiery head bob back and forth on his crotch was better than every fantasy he had ever had. And he had had many fantasies about Scully during all those long nights in middle-of-nowhere motel rooms with adjoining doors. He wondered if she ever listened to him jack off or moan her name when he came. He hoped so. This train of thought was interrupted when Scully slid her mouth all the way to the end of his Muldercock and waggled her tongue in the hole on the tip.

Mulder’s head lolled and his eyes rolled back as he gasped and moaned. “Oh my god, Scully, baby, you suck my cock so good. I’ve never felt like this before. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mulder,” Scully replied. Or at least she tried to. It was a little hard to talk with Mulder’s giant dick in her mouth.

Mulder tugged on Scully’s hair to pull her back up to his mouth before he was past the point of no return. As much as he wanted to come in her mouth, he wanted even more to be inside her. After gazing into her luminescent orbs, he crushed her body against his and licked himself off her lips. His hand slid over the thin lacy fabric concealing her sex. It was completely soaked.

“Scully!” Mulder gasped in astonished joy, dipping his fingers past the lacy barrier and over her perfectly proportioned nether lips that would put those women on those videos that weren’t his to shame. “Are you really this wet just for me?”

Scully’s legs trembled as he plunged two long fingers into her depths and Mulder tightened his arm around her waist to hold her upright.

“Always…” Scully stuttered, attempting to form a coherent response. “Only for you. God, I get wet just looking at you. I’ve wanted you inside me for so long. Since the day I walked into your office. It’s all I think about.”

“Oh baby, me too. Not a day goes by that I don’t get hard in that office, being so close to you and yet unable to touch you the way I want. I want to touch you everywhere, Scully.”

Scully flung herself back onto the bed spread eagle, her legs open wide for him.

“Oh Mulder,” Scully moaned in a raw voice. “Please plug my holes with your foxy cock. It will feel so good.”

Mulder growled like the woodland canine he was. He approached her, cock in hand, his eyes never leaving hers. His trouser snake slithered slowly through the grass of her secret garden before finally plunging into her tight wet hole.

They both cried out in ecstasy at the exact same time. Mulder did such a good job of filling her up. She could feel every bulging vein and ridge of him. They fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Scully was so deliciously tight and wet and he could feel her walls spasming around him. Her moaning whimpers of his name was the most beautiful love song he had ever heard. This was so much better than the lonely lotioned fist he had been using for so many years.

Mulder slowly began to move in and out of her flooded lady cave, building up a rhythm as Scully met his hips thrust for thrust. He was so close to coming, he was certain his man dingle was about to burst at the seams. Scully could feel him hot and throbbing inside her. She hadn’t though it was possible for him to get any harder, but he did. It was like a rod of red hot steel piercing through her.

Scully could feel her orgasm building in her stomach, her muscles tensing deliciously. The feeling moved further south and began to bloom. Mulder leaned down to press hot open kisses across her dainty collarbone, trailing his mouth up her neck and along her jaw until he reached the shell of her ear. “Come for me, Dana.”

His words were her undoing. She burst like a dam of water balloons, tensing and shuttering and gushing around him. Fireworks exploded through her entire body. Mulder pumped into her even harder as her moist velvet walls clamped down on him. He pressed his forehead against hers on his final thrust, painting her walls with large ropy spurts of his Muldercum. He collapsed on top of her, seeing stars, rendered temporarily blind and immobile by the magnitude of their orgasmic fornication.

“Wow Mulder,” Scully sighed, happy, sated and full, clutching his head against her pounding chest and floofing his hair. “You’re like some kind of sex wizard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
